A Gaian Story
by Dr. Llama
Summary: This is a new story about Anime and Ian as longtime childhood best friends. Starts off with them when they first met,to...well...you'll just have to see yourself! Better summary in story and rated M,just in case. :D


The Gaian Life

Here is my second story for you all! This has the one and only Anime as Edmund's niece that is able to talk to animals. She's been lifelong best friends with Ian ever since Edmund brought him in. Anime's passion for animals, sushi and love of adventure bring her not only hectic and mayhem, but also bringing Ian with her! Gaia will never be the same…

Chapter one

"Momma, where did Uncle Eddy go?" Eight year old Anime asked her mother as she chewed on a lollipop while watching her mother finish cooking supper.

"Oh, don't worry about Uncle Eddy, he just went to go do some errands, sweetie. Now, help me set the table." Her mother's gentle voice cooed her as she pulled the roast out of the oven.

"Ok Momma."

_If only Travis was here. _Anime's mother thought sadly as she remembered her husband before his tragic death a few years earlier. She still remembered when she told Edmund her brother about their engagement. She knew he was livid, but he managed to keep his cool about it. She was so deep in thought that she almost forgot the potatoes on the oven.

"Momma, what's that smell?'' Anime asked as she saw the potatoes burning up.

"Oh shi- sugar and iced tea cookies!" She said as she turned the burner off and grabbed a pot holder and swatted the small fire. "Not again." She murmured.

About that time there was a loud banging on the front door. _Now who's this?_ She thought as she hurried over to the door. Opening it, she only gasped as she saw Edmund with a huge gash on his forehead and stomach with a small dark headed boy next to him.

"Oh my god, Edmund what happened to you?" She cried as she went over to her brother before he almost collapsed from the blood loss.

"Just …get him in before… they get him, Mary." Edmund gasped out as blood rushed out of his wounds. Nodding, Mary rushed him to the couch and set him down.

Wide eyed, Anime looked from the kitchen into the living room as she watched her uncle bleed for what ever reason she doesn't know. Suddenly hearing a whimpering over by the front door, Anime poked her head around the corner only to see the dark headed boy about her age sitting over and crying. Walking over to him without his noticing, she stared at him as he wept. "What's the matter?" Her calm voice echoed as his head snapped up and immediately backed up about three feet.

"No, don't come near me!" He said as his body trembled, leaving Anime even more confused then ever.

"Why? What happened?" Anime asked as she then sat next to the boy. Speechless, the small boy looked away, tears still in his eyes.

"My…my mo-mother died and I ran away." His fast response came, startling Anime.

"You're momma died? That's terrible! I'm sorry that she died! Oh!" Anime cried as she then starting crying, feeling horrible for the person she doesn't even know. "I would feel terrible if my momma died! How did she die? Oh, I shouldn't be asking you this!" Anime hiccupped as even more tears ran down her heart shaped face.

Startled that she all of a sudden just started crying for him and his mother made him start crying with her. Now, the two of them were crying. They cried for about ten minutes before they both finally sniffled down the tears. Wiping a tear from her face with her black kimono sleeve, Anime asked, "I-I'm Animemonster1019. What's your name?"

Choking back a sob, the dark haired boy replied, "Damian. How come you were crying? It wasn't you're momma that died."

"It makes me feel horrible that you're momma died." Anime said shocking Damian. "It would make me feel lonely if my momma died."

"Well…thanks. For feeling bad for my momma and me." Damian said softly as his face flushed slightly, making him look away in case Anime saw.

"No, thank you for telling me. It takes a lot of guts to tell someone you don't even know something like that, Da-da…can I call you Ian instead?"

Laughing a bit, "Ian" said, "Alright, only if I can call you Anime. You're name is too long." Anime giggled as she smiled at Ian, showing a bit of her sparkling white teeth.

"Hey, I have a lollipop. Wanna help me eat it?" Anime asked as she waved her white and red swirled lollipop, which made Ian's stomach growl. "I'll take that as a yes." Anime laughed as she handed Ian her lollipop. Looking over the super sized lollipop made Ian drool a bit as he then gently took it from her hand and gave it a small lick. A thousand wild sensations went through Ian as he was lost in wonderland with candy swirling around him.

"Hello? You there?" Anime asked as she snapped her fingers in front of Ian's face as he finally came back to reality.

"Yeah yeah. Sorry about that, I've never tasted anything that sweet before." Ian said as he took another lick then a small bite of the lollipop.

"You've never had a lollipop before?! Oh my gosh, here keep the lollipop. I know where there's more of them. I'll be back." Anime exclaimed as she stood up and gave the accent for the last sentence. Sneaking over to the top shelf of the kitchen, Anime looked around to make sure no one was looking. Grabbing the tallest stool her mother had, Anime climbed up the stool to the shelves when she finally spotted the secret box of lollipops.

"What's in there?" Ian asked as Anime jumped up three feet, making the box of candy drop loudly onto the marble floor.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Ian! Now hurry and help me pick all this up before-" Anime started only to get interrupted by her mother rushing into the kitchen with dried blood on her hands where she was handling her brother's wounds.

"What in the world are you doing? You know better than that Anime; no more sweets until AFTER supper!" Mary scolded as she shook her head at Anime. Now looking over from Anime to Ian, she saw that he had her lollipop, then sighed. "Anime, if you wanted to give Damian a lollipop, you could've just asked me. I mean, you could've been hurt." Her mother rambled on, but was only talking to the lollipops on the floor. Sweat dropping, her mother murmured under breath as she bent down and picked up the lollipops and candy canes. "Kids these days."

"Are you sure you were supposed to leave her still talking to you like that, Anime?" Ian asked as he sat on Anime's bed.

"Nah, she rambles on like that all the time about "Oh, you shouldn't be doing things like that." or something like that." Anime answered while stuffing about twenty candy canes and lollipops under her mattress. "Ok then, well, here's my room!"

Looking around the dark purple and red painted room with animals and lab equipment all around, Ian secretly made a note to never ask about why there's a huge capybara chewing what looked like what was left of a steak. "I take it you like animals and experimenting." Ian concluded as he sucked on the lollipop.

"Yeah buddy I do! And don't tell anyone, but this is a secret that only my momma, Uncle Eddy, and Uncle Johnny know." Anime whispered as she leaned into Ian's ear. "I can talk to animals. That's why I love animals so much! It's fun listening to what they think about and how different it is from everyone else!"

Now wishing he didn't eat the lollipop, Ian scooted to the far end of her bed, only to jump back as a tentacle came from under the covers.

"Oh, don't worry about Nancy. She doesn't eat people…I think I fed her this morning." Anime said but still didn't ease Ian especially when she said she "thinks" she fed the tentacle thing earlier.

Anime's door then creaked open as her mother poked her head around and looked over and her and Ian. "Anime, don't bother your uncle, alright? He's very tired and sore, so let him rest. In other words, don't try to draw on his face with the blow torch this time, alright?"

_What in the world did I get into? _Ian thought as Anime nodded and her mother then looked over at him.

"Damian, are you hungry, dear? I just finished making some roast if you would like any." She reminded Ian so much of his own mother with a caring voice and face. Quickly snapping back into reality, Ian nodded his head as he got up from Anime's bed.

"Anime, you better come also. You better be hungry, I just made a huge roast that needs to be eaten!" Mary exclaimed as she lead Ian and Anime over to the kitchen.

"Man, that was delish, Momma!" Anime yawned as she fell back into her chair and patted her stomach.

"Yes, that was very good, Ms." Ian agreed as wiped his face with a napkin.

"Oh please, dear. Just call me Mary, and thank you! Just put the plate in the sink and I'll take it from there. Have fun you two! And don't wander off." Mary said as Anime and Ian placed their plates in the sink.

"Thanks Momma!" Anime called as she led Ian to the sink and laid the dished in the soapy water. After leaving the kitchen, an idea popped into Anime's head like a bullet hitting metal. "I got it!! Oh yes, this will be perfect! Oh kukuku….huuuu…." Anime smiled evilly as stars went into her eyes.

"Is this going to be a bad thing?" Ian asked as he scooted away from the now drooling Anime.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Well, that was the first chapter of the new story, A Gaian Life for y'all. What exactly is in Anime's mind? Apparently something extremely mischievous and …well…weird. You'll just have to wait for what will happen next! ('Cause I'm not even sure what will happen next. ^^; ) Hope you all enjoyed the story!


End file.
